Beautiful Fake
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Aoba Seragaki tidak pernah tahu, Virus dan Trip tidak main-main. Mereka memang merasa beruntung, setiap pertemuan dengannya terjadi.


_**Story By: Razen.**_

_**Disclaimer: NitroplusChiral.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Friend-Ship/Humor.**_

_**Cast: Aoba Seragaki, Virus, & Trip.**_

_**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR, typo.**_

_**A/N: I own nothing from this fic. **_**Hasil rekayasa terjemahan dari CD Drama Virus dan Trip, dengan tambahan paragraf sesuai imajinasi.**

_**xXx**_

_**Beautiful Fake**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dunia itu indah, kok. Karena semuanya adalah kebohongan. Dan kebohongan akan selalu mati jika dihadapkan oleh kebenaran.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pemilik _Scrap_—selain cucu mantan ilmuan—terkurung dalam bilik luas tanpa jalan keluar.

Demi menutup celah akan terhipnotisnya penjaga, dua bawahan paling setia dimodifikasi agar kebal dari pengaruh cuci otak. Tentu saja, harus melewati berbagai ujian, dan telah dipastikan tidak akan berkhianat.

Tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun oleh _General Manager_ Toue, bahwa kaki tangannya sendiri yang malah memanfaatkan pria itu melalui aksi kepatuhan.

Itu bukan munafik, kok.

Menyukai sesuatu yang menarik, serta memilih jalan mudah.

Apa yang aneh dari itu? Apa yang salah? Hanya, pantas pulakah disebut terlalu biasa?

Hari ini, sekali lagi bawahan loyal memanfaatkan tugas.

Karena bekerja di bawah pengusaha termasyhur Midorijima, baik Virus maupun Trip rutin berpatroli mengelilingi hunian di luar dinding titan. Ada beberapa profesi yang mengikat diri bersosial, ada juga yang membebaskan.

Segera setelah selesai mengurus Tuan Muda, tepatnya, bahan penelitian kesayangan pengelola Toue Konzern.

Timbal balik dari Platinum Jail yang serba teratur, Midorijima lebih patuh aturan tak tertulis, serta berperilaku sesuai jam biologis sehari-hari.

Ini penting, ada banyak hal yang terjadi setiap hari, dari segi baik atau buruk. Ya ..., semacam urakan benci tanggung jawab, fanatik tidak kenal salah, tawuran anak muda, ricuh orang tidak bergaji, sampai jambak-jambakan wanita menor cinta diskon.

Tugas mereka boleh disebut sederhana, mengecek tiap gang, pastikan keamanan berjalan seperti biasa, dan basmi apa yang masuk kategori gangguan.

Jikalau orang lain yang melakukan, tentu ini sangat sulit, pulau ini cukup luas, tidak sebanding dengan waktu yang tergolong singkat. Tidak jadi soal bagi keduanya.

Malah, dalam sebuah kesempatan, tidak jarang muncul kejadian menarik.

Kendati bukan kembar, mereka terbiasa berdandan mirip dan rapi jika turun dari kediaman. Tidak menggunakan transportasi umum, bertenaga kaki kuat, tak lupa mengantungi kartu pribadi, serta sejumlah uang dalam dompet.

Tugas mengawasi perilaku kompleks perumahan tua diambil alih oleh Virus.

Dialah yang suka mendapat tepukan ibu-ibu sosialita doyan calon menantu idaman. Karena terbiasa mengobrol dengan manula, Virus sampai hapal merek detergen atau kedai-kedai _oden_ bapak-bapak kantoran.

Setiba di wilayah anak muda, Trip sesukanya berbaur di antara gadis-gadis cinta _fashion_, pun dengan pemuda sok menjunjung jika tidak merokok dan baju masuk dalam celana, berarti tidak keren.

Di beberapa kesempatan, recehan kecil sangat berguna untuk membeli soda jeruk dan roti lapis isi potongan sosis dengan telur berbumbu. Makan siang sambil jalan lebih menyingkat waktu ketimbang sengaja memilih restoran.

Makanan pedagang kaki lima punya cita rasa unik.

Makanan penutup favorit Trip adalah _crepes_ stroberi dengan banyak krim kocok, tak lupa segelas _cinzano_ untuk Virus.

Di akhir pekan, kilat mata buatan harus lebih jeli lagi, suka ada keributan di dua-tiga tempat berbeda.

Trip pernah berkomentar, jika mau mengisap udara dalam-dalam, otomatis muak. Segera saja dihadang aroma tembakau, alkohol, dan bau busuk esensi pelaku seks bebas.

Jika harus memilih, pria itu lebih suka aroma kudapan kios mini.

Tujuan akhir dapat disebut hampir senantiasa berakhir di depan arena _Rhyme_.

Terus terang, arena selalu tampak gemerlap dan sangat berisik. Jika harus mengaku lebih jujur, mereka tidak bisa dibilang suka pada _Rhyme_, tidak sampai membenci—sampai pemain _Rib_ muncul dan berbuat onar.

Jangan tanyakan ulang mengapa bibir Trip bisa mengerucut sedikit atau alis Virus berkedut singkat. Tidak perlulah di-_mention_ lagi kasus paling lazim. Semacam ... tidak terimanya maniak A, yang cemburu saat muncul kaum pecinta B, cuma karena B dianggap lebih asyik dan menarik.

Sesungguhnya, Virus pernah menegur Trip kurang sopan, tidak etis menyebutnya sebagai sebuah lakon buruk.

Walau merekalah yang paling enggan berurusan hal semacam itu. Cara paling mudah menyingkirkannya adalah lewat teguran, seret, atau tinju jika masih rewel.

Hampir selalu bawahan Virus dan Trip yang turun tangan mengurus perusak suasana.

Kelompok Morphine, tepatnya.

Tentu mereka tidak sampai berbuat asusila. Harus patuh pada sikap elegan, hanya sampai dalang ribut menyerah dan meminta maaf.

Semua mesti dilakukan dengan teratur, rapi, dan jauh dari serampangan.

Sudut bibir lekas diangkat tinggi. _Teal_ kembar berkilat sadar ada yang memergoki ulah mereka. Aksi menggilas remah pasir kadang bisa mengundang _kepo_, salahkan pelaku tawuran pakai acara teriak sakit.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu," Virus berceletuk ringan pada peserta _Rhyme_. "Lanjutkan saja, tak perlu menggubris kami."

Trip memberi isyarat pada bawahan, memerintah segera seret tubuh tak berdaya jauh-jauh. Virus mengekori dengan langkah anggun, tangan dilambai singkat seraya menengok ke balik bahu. Pamitan singkat pada pemain _Rhyme_.

Selesai dengan tetek bengek lakon busuk, sudah sewajarnya menghapus sisa-sisa tindak kriminal. Masa iya mereka yang berbuat baik, mereka yang harus diseret ke balik sel jeruji besi?

Eh, memang itu baik, ya? Ah—sudahlah. Pokoknya bukti pembersihan tidak boleh tampak! Malu soalnya.

"Yang di sini selesai." Tangan ditepuk-tepuk, memastikan sisa debu pasir gugur ke lahan kotor. "Ke mana lagi?"

"Hmm ..."

Manik _tosca_ menatap sejenak persembunyian tubuh loyo, lalu memutar badan. Niatnya mencari-cari opsi pulang atau keliling lagi, Virus malah memergoki keberadaan seseorang di bawah lindungan terpal kedai pisang cokelat.

Nah, ini dia yang memicu aksi bandel si _kembar_.

Dari posisinya, jaket _Blaine Nut_ jadi mencolok disinari lampu papan promo, sebagian menembus sela-sela helaian biru. Wah, siapa sangka Dewi Fortune sedang berbaik hati hari ini?

Tangan melambai. Bidak Morphine disuruh pulang duluan.

"Oh." Kaki auto hengkang dari posisi awal. Ujung bibir sekali lagi diangkat untuk mengulas senyum ramah. Siap memanggil nama idol.

"Aoba-san!"

Nyaris pegangan pisang jatuh tidak elit. Aoba berjengit tiba-tiba dikageti.

Baru sesudah ia mengenali siapa yang memanggil, pundak menurun kalem, dan pupil _amber_ melebar lagi. Lega sesaat bukan orang asing, ingat posisinya sekarang tengah berdiri di jalan pintas.

Area berbahaya, makanya Aoba was-was. Siapa tahu ada preman kampungan menggoda. _Iuh_, siapa sudi?

Ikutan bahagia, Trip melambai tangan pada cucu Tae Seragaki.

"_Yahoo_~ Aoba."

Bibir dibelah, karbon dibuang ke udara. "Mengagetkan saja."

Pisang digigit keji, pelampiasan dongkol dikageti dari belakang, untung jajannya tidak ikutan jadi korban.

"Kukira siapa, rupanya kalian. Nyaris saja camilanku jatuh."

Walau nadanya terdengar tidak senang, Aoba tetap membuat senyum—singkat. Sejurus kemudian netra blewah balik menyorot awas.

Itu refleks! Tidak sengaja! Sungguh!

Penyebabnya adalah tatapan mata dua laki-laki ini.

Kilatan pupil Virus dan Trip, dalam kondisi apa pun, entah mengapa selalu terlihat mengumbar bahaya. Meski bibir mereka selalu membentuk senyum, sisa kesan mencurigakan selalu mewarnai aura.

Siapa yang tidak merinding? Siapa tahu mukanya ganteng, dalamnya anu dan anu.

Baru kemudian otak Aoba mengingatkan lagi, tatap "_**Get away, Bitch**_" itu mungkin bawaan lahir, lalu makin parah berkat bekerja sebagai mafia.

Huuh, walau sering bertemu orang-orang berbahaya, Aoba masih suka paranoid sendiri.

"Jika jatuh, akan kami belikan gantinya." Virus tidak pernah lepas dari ekspresi ramah buatan, dia berjalan mendekat dengan tangan di balik punggung.

"Beruntung sekali, bisa bertemu Aoba-san hari ini."

Beda dengan Virus yang masih mengatur jarak, Trip langsung membabat habis, dan mengambil tempat di samping Aoba. Dia meminta izin cicip, tidak tunggu restu, dan melahap satu gigitan.

Aoba mendengus geli. "Jangan konyol," katanya sambil mengibas tangan berlapis kain.

"Hampir setiap hari kita berselisih, beruntung apanya?"

Pucuk ibu jari mengusap sisi bibir Trip, menyeka noda cokelat leleh dari sana.

"Justru itu," timpal Virus. "Kami beruntung pada hari bertemu Aoba-san."

Aoba tidak tahu sekaligus enggan membalas.

Bukan dia tidak senang mendengarnya, kalimat Virus barusan dikatakan bukan sekadar untuk menyanjung, dia memang berkata yang sebenarnya. Tapi karena bermakna retorik, Aoba jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Omong-omong, Aoba-san sedang—maaf—bekerja?"

Virus sempat melirik ke belakang. Agak terganggu tiba-tiba peserta _Rhyme_ berteriak heboh dari kejauhan. Padahal mestinya posisi mereka sudah cukup jauh.

Nah, baru juga satu gangguan muncul, muncul pemabuk ling lung dari gang kecil.

Perlukah disingkirkan—oh, tak jadi.

Bagus, dia cuma lewat, walau langkah sempoyongan, dan membawa sebotol _whisky_.

Tidak sadar dan tidak terlalu peduli sekitar, Aoba menunjuk bungkusan karton cokelat di pelukannya. "Yeah, biasa, _delivery_ konsumen."

Buru-buru Aoba melanjutkan sadar Virus memberi tatap menyelidik pada pisang cokelat. "Aku belum makan siang, tapi malas cari makan, jadi beli kue sebentar ganjal lapar."

Kening Virus berkerut. "Tidak makan?" ulangnya sembari melempar tatap skeptis.

Aoba geli sendiri. "Tidak sempat. Banyak kerjaan hari ini—Yhaaaa ... Biasalah~ terima order, susun barang, catat persediaan ... sampai dikerjai bocah-bocah tengil, tahu-tahu sudah sore." Bahu diangkat enteng. Aoba menggigit pisang sekali lagi.

"Nenek mau masak _nikujaga_, jadi sayang kalau cari makan di luar," lanjutnya dengan mulut penuh. Sekaligus menepis niatan Virus mengoceh soal bahayanya lupa makan.

"Enak, ya, _nikujaga_." Lengan Trip melingkari pinggang Aoba. Dagu ditaruh seenaknya di pucuk biru. "Apa itu nama tokonya? _Heijitsu_?"

Sempat ingin berontak, lalu ditahan tahu akan percuma. Toh, Aoba tak begitu keberatan dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Trip, sudah biasa.

Tapi, _oooooh_, bibir Aoba tetap melengkung ke bawah. Hmp! Dia tidak suka Trip salah-salah terus menyebut nama tempatnya bekerja.

"Heibon, Junk Shop Heibon. Salah sebut terus, kenapa, sih?" sungut Aoba.

Rengutan dibalas kikik. "Oh, ya, itu." Trip mengendus aroma sampo dari rambut Aoba.

Dengus kecil mengudara. Pemuda itu memilih ganti topik sebelum Trip tambah ingin mengusili. "Kalian sendiri?"

Virus yang pertama menimpali. "Kami? Bekerja juga," sahutnya santai.

"Patroli, tepatnya," sambung Trip.

Alis biru naik-turun sebentar. "Patroli—?" ulangnya agak-agak pending, perlu dicerna seben—oh, ngerti. "—di sini masuk area kalian?"

Virus mengangguk.

"Hoho, lalu?" bibir Aoba membentuk cengir. "Bagaimana keadaan kota?" Sengaja Aoba bicara dengan suara bernada jenaka.

"Aman damai? Biasa saja? Atau malah kebanyakan pembuat onar?"

Tidak perlu dijawab juga Aoba sudah tahu, sih. Berkat berteman baik dengan ketua geng-geng ternama, Aoba tak kaget lagi mendengar kisah buruk, apalagi berita makhluk gila hobi foya-foya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Yoshie-san bercerita _lebay_, ditemukan lokasi pesta seks bebas tepat di belakang gereja. Ha! Orang-orang suci langsung geger.

"Aoba-san tahu saja."

Trip membuang napas lelah. "Seperti biasa, pertikaian dua kubu _Rhyme_ dan _Rib_." Kurungannya makin dieratkan tanpa permisi. Aoba cemberut, tidak senang berakhir jadi _teddy bear _dalam pelukan Trip.

Lengan Trip ditepuk-tepuk. "Trip, lepaskan. Uuh, kenapa yang kudengar masalahnya itu-itu saja?" timpal Aoba. "Aku sampai bosan dengar berita baku hantam _Rhyme_ dan _Rib_."

Satu lengan Virus mengulur. Aoba diam tanpa berkedip. Jika orang lain, mungkin Aoba akan otomatis jengit-jengit mundur, tapi yang bertindak adalah Virus, maka ia tak perlu khawatir.

Pipinya dielus-elus. Tentu saja bukan sok romantis atau tindak iseng.

Daaan ..., benar saja, Virus cuma menyeka noda cokelat di pipi. Sepertinya gara-gara ulahnya berontak tadi, secara tak sengaja pisang tadi tercolek ke pipi.

Virus mengusap-usap jari bekas cokelat. "Sependapat. Aku tak ingat lagi hari damai. Ada saja muncul biang onar."

"Wow, separah itu?"

Gantian Trip yang menjawab. "Sejujurnya belakangan ini hari makin jelek saja."

Aoba mendongak, dia menyodorkan sisa pisang pada Trip, tak lupa menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sebagai bentuk prihatin. "Duh, menderita sekali kalian."

Trip melahap pisang dengan senang hati.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai ikut terluka," tutur Aoba. Jari dibawa ke depan bibir, menjilat sisa bercak cokelat.

Pria berkacamata menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. "Senang Aoba-san cemas pada kami. Tapi di sisi lain, asyik juga berpatroli."

Secepat raut wajah Aoba meringis prihatin, secepat itu juga ia bengong tidak mengerti. Asyik? Apanya yang asyik?

"Jika hoki, kadang menemukan kafe tersembunyi," terang Trip. Suaranya agak aneh karena sambil mengunyah.

"Telan dulu yang di mulut—terus ..., apa tadi? Kafe?"

Merajuk manja, Trip makin bergelayut nyaman.

Virus membenarkan. "Baru-baru ini dibuka kafe baru dekat kompleks Delivery Works. Kami sempat konfirmasi, pengelolanya masih muda."

Untuk sesaat Aoba menerawang. Dia mendadak _kepo_. Namanya tipikal khas anak muda, selalu suka mencoba tempat-tempat baru, siapa tahu bisa jadi daftar tambahan tempat nongkrong jika malas di rumah.

Bosan tahu cuma di situ-situ saja. Sesekali butuh tempat penenang baru.

"Ooooh! Mantap!"

Kesempatan di depan mata sama sekali tidak diabaikan. "Aoba-san, jika ada waktu, mau pergi bersama?"

"Yeah, bareng-bareng," sambung Trip. Pipi digosok-gosok di antara helaian biru.

Berwajah geli Aoba mendorong Trip. Satu tangan diulur, menyentil tangan bandel laki-laki bertubuh _macho_. "Ih, tiga cowok _barengan_ ke kafe? Geli, ah."

Senyum menghilang dari wajah Virus. Sebelah alisnya terangkat samar. "Apa itu jadi masalah? Memang ada larangan laki-laki tidak boleh makan manis? Tidak perlu malu-malu."

Disahuti anggukan setuju dari kembarannya. "_Yup yup_. Kapan hari, aku sempat makan kue dengan krim putih dan coklat _pink_ di atasnya. Enak loh."

Aoba mendesah lelah. Capek sendiri mencoba melepaskan diri. Trip sangat tidak penurut jika sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. "Duh ..., itu favoritnya cewek-cewek."

"Apa itu benar-benar mengganggumu?" celetuk Virus. "Aoba-san tidak mau jika kami ajak kencan?"

Kening mengernyit. Kepala biru menggeleng. Ada rasa tidak enak jika menolak tawaran dua orang ini. "Bukan begitu maksudku—ah, baiklah. Tapi aku harus cek jadwal kerja dulu."

Janji terbuat secara tidak langsung. Kalau sudah begini, Aoba tak mungkin bisa menolak, bukan?

"Aku juga ikut. Jangan lupakan aku," imbuh Trip. "Hubungi kami kapan Aoba _free_, ya."

Dada membuncah lega ketika Trip melepaskan diri. Aoba buru-buru membetulkan jaket menggembung, terutama rambut yang mencuat sana-sini karena tidak sengaja ikut teracak.

"Yeah, yeah. Baiklah, asal ditraktir, aku mau saja."

Niatnya asal jawab saja, lupa Trip dan Virus malah cenderung menanggapi dengan serius.

"Boleh tambah beli baju sekalian."

Gerak Aoba terhenti oleh sahutan Trip.

"Atau sepatu? Katakan saja, Aoba-san."

Tangan diangkat di depan Virus dan Trip. "Noh, tidak, _makasih_. Saya me-no-lak," tegas Aoba.

Satu senyum diulas. "Baiklah, tidak baik kami menahan Aoba-san terlalu lama. Kami undur diri."

"Ou, oke." Kurva bibir Aoba membentuk cengir. "Nanti kuhubungi lagi."

"_Bye-bye_."

Aoba Seragaki tidak pernah tahu, Virus dan Trip tidak main-main. Mereka memang merasa beruntung, setiap pertemuan dengannya terjadi.

Termasuk, menjadikannya properti.

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
